This invention relates to a liner which is placed inside a rain gutter for the expressed purpose of restricting leaves, twigs, pine needles, or other debris from entering the lower passageway of a gutter (while allowing the flow of rain water to proceed into the lower passageway of the gutter and move unrestricted down the downspout).